The Witch And The Bird
by Victora4505
Summary: a series of one-shots off the side to my up coming story "a FireBird's love" featuring Robin/Nightwing and my oc called caster..anyone liking the Robin/nightwing with other parings leave because i dont think you would enjoy
1. Coffee

**hey guys this is my series of one shots based off of my upcoming story based on an oc and Robin from Young Justice...if your a fan of any couple with robin from the series dont read, dont want to get bashed up about it...that would be nice anyway...**

**i hope you enjoy the first one-shot let me know if i should continue to do more, suggest a topic for a one shot because i run out of ideas easily :P **

**enjoy**

* * *

**Coffee**

"Here is fine Alfred," I stated pointing at the corner with a Starbucks.

"Are you sure, master dick, I can drop you off closer," the butler offered but I shook my head and stepped out of the car, waiting until he left I walked into Starbucks. I knew Alfred wouldn't approve of me having caffeine. Walking in i stood in line and waited for my turn to order and when I had my coffee I turned to head out.

You know when you go to a café to meet someone or get a coffee on the way to work and then you bump into someone? That's what was happening when I spotted her. The classical sitting on a stool at a high table in the corner, holding a mug while watching the world outside the window by yourself method.

Long dark chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulder in graceful waves, sparkling green eyes took in the cars zooming by, her clothing was professional; a Gotham performing arts academy. I know that school since I went to Gotham academy since it was the top school in the city followed by the performing arts academy.

A white blouse underneath, a cream vest with red tie, a grey skirt sat on his waist falling just above her knees, white socks pulled up her shins and black vintage styled well-polished shoes. Her bag hung over the back of her chair with her coat and scarf considering it was winter.

I was tempted to walk over and talk to her, maybe she was lonely.

But what if she was waiting for someone?

Looking at her carefully, I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere but couldn't place my finger on it. She was really pretty; I watched as she used her left hand to sweep away her bangs that where in her eyes and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear.

Realizing I was standing in the middle of Starbucks staring at this girl who was focused on the outside world I shook my head and walked out of the door. Glancing at her through the window as I passed our eyes connected, a small shy smile appeared on her pink lips before she looked away bashfully. I smiled, it was so adorable. But I continued to head to Gotham academy for school; I was already late as it.

"Hey dick why were you late?" Barbara asked me at lunch. I turned to her confused before it dawned on me and I smiled cheekily at her.

"Enjoying a coffee," I answered. After that day I went to that specific Starbucks every morning to catch a glimpse of the Gotham performing arts academy beauty.

* * *

**let me know what you think, if i should continue or not :)**


	2. Birthday

**hey guys, heres another one-shot...hope you like it...let me know if you want any other pairings with Caster or anying One-shots you would like to see..**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Birthday**

"Dad, where are we going?" I whined scratching at the blindfold.

"Somewhere," dad replied cheekily as he continued to push me, I growled as I rammed into a hard object.

"Watch it!" I snapped as I was pushed inside something.

_"Recognized: Caster-B-zero-two!"_

Scowling I stood at the zeta-beam tube cautiously standing there until my dad was with me. I had no idea where we were.

"_Recognized: Pretender-b-two-eight!"_

"Come on bub," he stated grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere, I followed cautiously until we stopped and the blind fold was removed, the room was dark but I knew I was at Mount Justice in Happy Harbor. Taking a step forward…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cried out shooting out of their hiding spots as the lights turned on revealing everyone, drinks, food, gifts and a cake. I suppressed a smile, but it was difficult. My dad who was behind me nudged me further into the room.

"Thanks guys," I whispered hugging Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna and Conner then I turned to the boy wonder. He smiled brightly at me before pulling me against him.

"Come on, time for gifts," M'gann squealed grapping my hand and dragged me away from my best friend. Forced to sit down I blinked finding a gift in my lap. I glanced at M'gann who looked anxious to see my reaction as I began to gently peel the paper away until I found a small box. Inside was a ring with a red stone, my birthstone. Smiling I looked up at her.

"Thanks M'gann," I whispered placing it on its wrapping before I was passed the next thing, from Kaldur. The box was larger, curiously I opened it and I grinned.

"I figured you would like something like this," Kaldur smiled as I lifted a blue fading purple sea shell out of the box. Placing it to my ear I could hear waves. I giggled before placing It back in the box and hugged him for the gift.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I whispered. Artemis came over and gave me her gift which was an Ipod, Conner gave me a book that I had spotted while the two of us were in town, and Wally gave me a shirt with the flash symbol on the front.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eye brow. He shrugged grinning before nudging Robin over. He was the only one without a gift as he strolled over and sat beside me, "what you don't have anything?"

"No I do," he assured smiling cheekily but he seemed a little nervous. Or was that just me? Never mind! I figure out why! My eyes widened as Robin leaned forward to brush his lips against my own in a soft first kiss. Closing my eyes I responded before we parted his forehead against my own, "happy birthday fire."

* * *

**hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
